


Birthright

by AnOddSock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, Monsters, POV Outsider, Past Character Death, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOddSock/pseuds/AnOddSock
Summary: Sometimes even a monster's horror story ends with a twist they didn't see coming...
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24
Collections: SPNColdestHits





	Birthright

There's a whisper on the wind and it says _Winchester, Winchester._

No monster in their right mind would wait to feel the heat of _that_ wrath.

This one isn't in its right mind though, and it wants to see. Is it the rugged one all fear and whiskey, the orphaned ones so pretty, lost, and tall?

The flash of blond says neither. Is this their inherited fury, those men with hearts of cracked glass?

_Mary Mary not so contrary, how does your rage now grow?_

_With death knells and salt round shells, and three abandoned boys all in a row…_

**Author's Note:**

> It's Coldest Hits drabble month and I drabbled it up with the best of them!  
> [More details here](https://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/612669482923622400/spncoldesthits-march-2020-prompt-drabbles)
> 
> The rest of the drabbles can be found in the collection
> 
> 😊


End file.
